attention
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Ini sama sekali sekali tidak lucu. [engspa, uksp][slight!amerus]
1. Bad day

Arthur membunuh sekon yang mengalir deras tanpa merasa berdosa.

Malam ini, Allistor si brengsek― ralat, yang mulia kakak terhormat― tidak bisa menemaninya di _pub_. Padahal ada banyak hal (menjijikan) yang ingin Arthur ludahi ke pada si pemuda berambut oranye-marun.

 _Ah, sial._

Pemuda pirang itu menggerutu.

Omong-omong, hari ini memang benar melelahkan. Tugas selangit tidak lagi menjadi tamparan, malah kebiasaan. Hanya― bahu Arthur serius seperti ditekan oleh massa tongkat baja.

 _Shit._ Arthur hanya bisa menebar pandang.


	2. Lone

Pemilik darah Inggris murni itu mengisap sigaretnya muak, membuang hembusan penghancur pulmo dari bibirnya dengan malas, tak lupa helaan napas berat sebagai alas.

Arthur menjatuhkan pipihan tembakau itu ke parket kayu _pub,_ menginjaknya dengan sol sepatu hitam legamnya untuk menghindari hal tak perlu.

Mengapa hari ini sungguh berat dan membosankan?


	3. Those two

"... ah, Arthur?"

"Artieeeee!"

Arthur menoleh ke samping, mendapati dua orang lain― familiar punya, tidak asing namun membuat dahi keturunan Kirkland itu sedikit mengerut tidak lugu.

Satu orang ialah si tolol yang memakai mantel berwarna krim susu panjang dan syal ungu lembut, cukup jangkung namun ringkih, tidak besar maupun mungil, bibirnya mengulas kurva kebawah dengan mata tertutup.

(Siapa pula yang datang ke tempat seperti ini dengan pakaian seperti penghangat di musim dingin―)

Yang satu pirang― lebih tua warnanya dari milik Arthur, berkacamata kotak dengan cengiran minta ditonjok. Jaket _bomber_ coklat menjadi pelindung punggungnya yang lebar, mungkin hanya dua senti lebih pendek dari pemuda tinggi pucat yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Wah," gumam Arthur tidak jadi kaget, "halo, kalian."


	4. Where's your smile?

Alfred memukul bahu tegap Arthur kencang, membuat empunya sedikit limbung dari kursi dan menoleh spontan ke si pelaku kekerasan.

"Bangsat! Baru datang memukul, dasar babi berkacamata!" serapah Arthur sambil menendang tulang kering Alfred, terkena sedikit― untungnya yang lebih muda sempat menghindar, sehingga hanya mendapat tiga perempat rasa sakit.

(Lalu tertawa menyebalkan. Memang bajingan orang Amerika satu ini, _pikir Arthur._ Sudah begitu keturunan Rusia di sebelahnya hanya tertawa pelan, pula!)

(Pasangan bangsat memang. Mati kalian!)

Alfred melipat tangannya, sedikit merunduk pada Arthur yang duduk sehingga sedikit lebih rendah, "lagipula, kau seperti tidak senang melihat kami!" kelakarnya.

Arthur memutar netra klorofilnya.


	5. What's up―

Ivan mengerjapkan mata, "apakah Arthur baik-baik saja, _da_?"

Yang ditanya baru mau membuka mulut, kembali bahunya gagal menjadi pelindung untuk sikutan kasar _American_ bajingan di sebelahnya, membuatnya meringis tanpa suara.

"Sudah jelas, _dude._ Lihat, air mukanya saja sudah muak dengan hidup!"

Kalau ini bukan tempat umum; di mana publik bercengkrama, Arthur bersumpah akan melempar salah satu cawan bir ke wajah tampan Alfred.

(Ralat, wajah menyebalkannya. Tak sudi!)


	6. Really really

" _Well, though. Somethin' on yar mind?_ "

Arthur mendengus, Alfred menyeringai, "sudah kuduga. Wajahmu mudah diterka, sih, _eyebrows."_

 _"Wanker,_ " umpat Arthur, menoleh pada Ivan dan Alfred yang menarik kursi mebel tinggi untuk mereka sendiri, terlihat tidak senang dengan harinya, "bagaimana, ya. Aku hanya― merasa tidak senang."

"Bukannya selalu begitu?"

Alfred menautkan kedua alisnya, "kapan pula perasaanmu enak?" lanjutnya kurang ajar.

" _Git."_

Diam-diam, Ivan memperhatikan kedua iris Arthur yang terlihat lelah. Pemuda asal Inggris itu sepertinya tidak bercanda― maksudnya, Arthur bukannya tukar jenaka seperti biasa. Suasana hatinya betul sedang buruk.

(Ah, mungkin, sejak ada _ruang kosong_ di lingkup hidup Arthur?)


	7. Not a joke

Melihat Arthur yang mendesah berat kemudian lengah untuk melamun lagi, Ivan menarik ujung resleting jaket Alfred yang sedikit terlipat ke belakang, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang madu itu membalikan badannya ke arah Ivan.

"Ada apa?" Alfred menaikan satu alisnya sedikit.

"Um," bisik Ivan, "sepertinya Arthur memang sedang tidak senang. плохое настроение, да?" yakinnya perlahan.

Alfred melirik Arthur yang menutup mulut dengan ujung matanya. Ivan mendengus, sepertinya terlalu banyak natrium klorida dalam otak Alfred sampai sulit mengira-ira apa yang mungkin jadi masalah Arthur.

"Mungkin," Suara Ivan semakin pelan, "tentang... Antonio?"

(Kemudian jadi bisikan angin pendingin ruangan.)

* * *

 **плохое настроение, да?: semacam** ** _bad mood,_** **ya?**


End file.
